Candy Apple Carnival
by HumbledByNature
Summary: I love carnivals. The feeling of freefalling with your friends around you, your hair blowing behind you and sitting next to a cute guy is kinda epic. One-shot


**I'm going to try my hand at writing again. Hopefully I can do a one-shot without messing anything up. I'll consider this my first story.**

**Not beta'd and also I apologise in advance for any run-on sentences or anything like that. I'm kinda rusty.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters just my plot**

* * *

I love carnivals.

There's just something about the dreamy quality atmosphere that makes it a place to socialize, have fun, and find romance all at the same time.

Like a teenage dream.

"I cannot wait to get my hands on some funnel cake." Alice groans in the passenger seat

I snicker. She's been going on and on about funnel cake for the past two weeks.

"Relax Alice, we just got here, let's find a place to park first." I say

"There's one." She points to a spot between a big black jeep and a sleek silver Volvo.

I cautiously manuver my Toyota Corrolla in between the two. Mainly because my car is new but also because I bet that Volvo costs at least three times more then mine. New or not.

It was one of those calm starry nights, the time between summer and fall. Hot enough to wear a short sleeve shirt but also cool enough to wear a light hoodie. Port Angeles was nice right now. Screams, laughter, and the smells of carnival food drifting from the fair grounds into the parking lot.

Anticipation and excitement shoot through my nerves and my body as me and Alice exited my car. Ready for the night to begin, no cares or curfews holding us back from the night of possibilities.

The lights of my car letting me know it was locked as I pocketed my fob and started the walk towards the grounds with Alice right beside me.

"Where did Rosealie say she'd meet us again?" I ask while getting a stick of gum out of my pocket.

She chewed her own piece until she could talk "Her and Emmett are supposed to meet us at the ticket stand."

Rosealie and Emmett had been together forever. They were like the Tom Brady and Gisele Bundchen of Forks High School. Emmett the cocky, handsome quarterback that helped anybody out and Rosealie the slightly bitchy, ok well bitchy to those who didn't know her, supermodel.

Lord only knows how those two made a perfect match. But they did.

"Oh, and I think she said something about him bringing a couple of friends too." Alice added as an afterthought.

I groaned, the last time Emmett decided to do some random blind date at an event both of the guys that were supposed to be with me and Alice ditched us for Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

Or the "Tramp Stamp Duo" as me, Alice, and Rosealie had dubbed them. Seriously they had matching tramp stamps, and often reffered to them as "cum catchers."

Yeah definitely don't need that visual. I shuddered.

"Good times then." I muttered sarcastically

The fairgrounds were as bright as ever. Music playing from different rides. A little Jay -Z here and Kesha there, and even some random carnival music coming from the booths that were set up. The atmosphere of a carnival is in a category all it's own.

The ferris wheel was moving at it's natural pace, the spaceship letting people on and letting people off, the zipper going around in circles with the occasional scream coming from one of the cages when it turned sideways. The boat gliding from side to side as high as it could with screams coming from it also.

I loved the boat, it was going to be my warm up ride I decided.

"There's the ticket booth." I said pointing a little ways ahead.

"And Rosealie and Emmett." Alice finished.

They were standing off to the side a little ways talking with two other guys.

Oh my god. Where did Emmett find these two? College?

They were both tall and lanky. One with blonde hair, an easy stance, and a nice profile. I slid a glance over to Alice, whom was openly staring and fidgeting with her clothes.

"Bet ten you go home with him tonight." I teased

She picked her jaw up off the ground long enough to reply,"I would take offense to that statement if I was sure you wouldn't win that bet."

My eyebrows dissappeared into my hairline.

"Bella! Alice!" Rosealie waived us over. Alice straightened her spine and walked, well kinda marched, I stiffled a laugh and followed.

On closer inspection the second guy was hot. Bronze sex hair, jade green eyes, straight nose, strong jaw, and pink lips made for sucking. Okay maybe I was in the wrong for making that bet with Alice.

"Where have you guys been," Emmett asked with a grin, "We've already got our bracelets and rode a ride."

"Blame her." I pointed to Alice.

She had to make sure that hair and makeup was done and also had to critique out outfits before leaving the house. Alice with smokey eyes a jean skirt with a glittery top and flats to match. Me with my trademark dark wash jeans a black off the shoulder top and black flats. No makeup just a little lip gloss.

"Bella it is not a crime to be fashionably late." She said with crossed arms and a huff

"Tell me about it." Rosealie chimed in, she was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with a pink hoodie. Makeup and hair flawless. But then again when was she not?

"Ladies this is Jasper Whitlock." Emmett said gesturing towards the blonde next to Alice.

"A pleasure sweetheart," he said to Alice with a southern drawl, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, placing a quick kiss. I could _feel _Alice swoon, "and nice to meet you too." he said sending me a quick wink and a slow easy smile.

Emmett shook his head as if he knew what Jasper was doing and had seen it plenty of times, "And this is Edward Cullen." he said gesturing to the bronze haired guy chuckling next to me.

"Nice to meet both of you." Edward replied with a wide grin and a twinkle in his eye.

I might've swooned from the sound of his voice alone, all sex velvet late night radio host. Can't go wrong with a guy with a deep voice. I'm just saying.

"Nice to meet both of you too," I spoke up, Alice obviously couldn't, "I'm Bella and this is Alice."

"Alright so now that we've all been introduced," Rosealie said with a gleam in her eye, "why don't you two get your bracelets."

Emmett rubbed his hands together,"Yeah and meet us at the Drop tower." He said pointing up towards the 100 ft ride.

"I was wanting to ride the boat first though." I said pulling Alice beside me into the ticket/bracelet line.

"I'll ride the boat with you." A breathy whisper said close to my ear

I turned my head to the side meeting pretty green eyes with my brown ones. Edwards face so close to mine.

"Thanks." I whispered back, watching his hair softly sway with my answer.

He winked at me then slung his arm around my shoulders, moving us further up the line.

Looking to my side I see Alice in the same position,with Jasper leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

We get our bracelets and start the trek over to the boat. Standing in front of it and watching it swing. Feeling a stare on the side of my face I turn to look at Edward. He grins sheepishly.

"Sorry." He says

"No worries." I reply, secretly thrilled.

He clears his throat and runs his fingers through his hair,"It's just that.. your really pretty to me."

I blush, I can feel the heat rushing from my neck to my cheeks. "Thanks."

The line moves for the ride and we find seats two on each seat towards the back. Me and Edward take the second to last seat, Jasper and Alice in front,Rosealie and Emmett in the back.

"Whoop whoop!" Emmett's goofy ass. I grin. Edward chuckles.

"Sit down Emmett." Rosealie scolds

"Aw c'mon baby." Chasitised he sits down.

"She really has a leash on him huh?" Edward asks with a smile.

"You have no idea." I snicker.

The bars come down on the ride with a small hiss. An attendent appearing out of nowhere to check and make sure its latched safely. The ride starts and with every dip I giggle along with Emmetts shouts of "yeah!" and "go higher!"

The feeling of freefalling surrounded by your friends with your hair blowing behind you and a cute guy sitting next to you is kinda epic.

* * *

The rest of the night filled with random rides and getting to know each other between rides, snacks, and games booths.

I learn that Edward is actually 19 and was born and raised in Seattle. A sophmore at Seattle University. Plays the piano. Drinks but not often. Had met Emmett through Jasper, whom had met Emmett at a Frat party. However that happened.

I also learned he was real easy to talk to, and also real attentive. Which was something I had never really got with a guy, especially one I had just met. He was sweet and easy going. I found I really liked that.

"I mean I would like to go to Seattle to go to school but I really don't want to drive that far back and fourth for Holidays, you know?" I said when we were taking a break from riding rides.

We were sitting at a picnic table set up for eating by the funnel cake booth. I had just taken my last bite of the powdery sugar goodness when all of a sudden I was picked up from behind.

"Hey!" Edward said standing up from his spot on the picnic table

"Whoops, sorry Bella." A baritone voice vibrated against my back, Jake.

Jake put me down and I turned around punching him on his russet skined arm after I had done so, "What was that?" I asked

Jake's wide white smile was such a contrast against his skin tone. His arms as big as Emmetts and his long black hair tied into a low ponytail. Jake had always been handsome, but it only went as far as a friendship would go between me and him.

There was a pretty girl standing beside him looked to be about 18, with long brown hair like mine reaching the middle of her back, slight build and delicate features. She was grinning so I guess she wasn't too mad about Jake manhandling me.

Edward on the other hand was glowering.

"Aw, you know I just had to mess with you Bells." Jake said ruffling my hair, "This is Vanessa, or Nessie as I like to call her." He gestured towards the girl beside him.

"Hi." She said, all sweet softspoken voice.

"Nice to meet you Nessie, I'm Bella and this is Edward." I gestured between them, "And Edward this is Jake a friend from back in Forks.

"Acutally La Push but you know technicalities and all that." He said shaking hands with Edward.

"Good to meet you Jake you too Nessie." Edward said, it looked like he had relaxed a bit after Jake introduced Nessie and I said friend.

"Alright well, I just wanted to say hi and introduce my girl, gotta get back to my crew before they think I'm a traitor." Jake smiled taking Nessie's hand.

"Yeah you do that." I said, crossing my arms, watching him head back to his friends with a wave over his head.

"Friend?" Edward asked close to my ear.

I turned and looked at him his face close to mine once again. We had been having a real subtle back and fourth for the past couple of hours, the energy between us shifting every half hour or so. A hand on my bare back when helping me up the stairs to a ride, his arms around my waist face buried in my neck when we would be standing in line. His touches were getting bolder and more frequent.

I liked it.

"Yeah, just a friend." I whispered on his lips.

"Mmhm, am I just a friend?" He asked against mine.

I couldn't help it, I leaned in just a little and softly pressed my lips against his. They were soft and perfect. My heart jumped a bit at the thrill of a first kiss with someone new like it always does. I pecked him a couple more times on each corner of his mouth. Pulling back to look at him.

His cheeks were flushed a little and he had a goofy grin on his face. I giggled softly, my shoulders bouncing a bit. He chuckled, wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Well I guess that answers that then." He said against my head.

I looked up at him, "Answers what?"

He looked down, "If your lips were as soft as they looked."

He kissed my lips lightly again, grabbing my hand, "C'mon let's finish riding the rest of these rides."

* * *

The night was winding down. After a few more rides, and the big finale of the Drop tower, that Emmett had boasted he had rode 3 times, it was time to walk back to the parking lot, all of us paired up in couples. Conversation drifting between the six of us.

I was surprised when Edward took my hand and led me to the Volvo that I had parked beside earlier that night.

"This is your car?" I ask, as he unlocks the doors and pulls out a high school jacket.

He closed the drivers side door and placed the jacket over my shoulders, "Yeah, graduation present."

Jasper had Alice between his legs against the back of my car, thier heads leaning towards each other in quiet conversation. My friend looked really cozy and I couldn't help but grin.

"What's that smile for?" Edward asked leaning against the side of his car and pulling me closer the same way Jasper had Alice.

"Guys we're going to head out, we're wore out and Emmett has practice in the morning." Rosealie said ending with a yawn.

Me and Alice both pulled away from our guys long enough to give her a hug and a promise to text and call tomorrow.

"Alice just looks pretty cozy." I said resuming my position between Edwards legs after watching Emmetts tail lights dissappear around the corner.

"Yeah?" He said, glancing over his shoulder,"And what about you?"

"I'm cozy too." I said a blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah?" He whispered bringing his lips back to mine.

It started slow and sweet. Him lightly and slowly swiping his tongue across my bottom lip before I parted them and he took it between both of his. Our tongues tentavley touching before going back to lips. His hands smoothing up and down my sides and back while my hands fisted at the nape of his neck. My whole body leaning into him as he took my mouth in a seductive kiss.

My stomach muscles were clenching and I knew I was probably about 5 seconds away from letting out a moan when we heard a throat clear. We both lifted our heads to see Jasper and Alice both grinning at us standing towards the side.

"Why don't we all go to my house?" Alice said.

"Movie?" I asked, I knew what that meant.

"Movie." Alice confirmed with a nod.

* * *

Alice's house has a full decked out basement. It also had a kitchen, a living space, and two bathrooms connected to the two bedrooms down there as well. One of them being Alice's room. She loved being down in the basement. She said it was like having her own apartment. I couldn't help but to agree with her.

Her parents never really bothered her when she was down there unless it was to call to let her know dinner was ready or something along the lines of that.

So it came in handy for nights like this. Me and Alice weren't prudes, so we had "movie" nights anytime me and her both had fun with the guys that we had been with that night and didn't want the night to end where it started.

Which wasn't very often.

Pulling into the driveway I manuver the car to the side of the house so not to wake her parents with my headlights. Watching in the rearview as the car following pulls up behind us and cuts off his lights. Alice gets out and places her finger against her lips as a silent warning to be quiet when getting out of the car.

We all walk to the back of the house towards the patio doors that lead to the kitchen. Alice pulls out the key to unlock it, opens it, steps inside and waits for everyone to come in before sliding it back silently and locking it back with a soft click.

I head towards the basement door with everyone following behind me and walk down the few steps before hitting the plush carpet of the living area.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Alice asks while walking towards the kitchen area.

"Yeah get me a coke." I say while walking towards the flat screen where there are movies scattered on shelves and on the floor.

The couch in the living area is huge and plush with both ends of it coming out like a chaise. Big enough to lay two people comfortably with room to move around.

Edward plops down on one with a soft groan of apprecitation.

"Jasper, come lay on this couch man it feels like a fucking cloud." He says with a sigh

Jasper saunters over to the other side of the couch and proceeds to do the same, "Fuck me." he groans.

Me and Alice both giggle.

"Seriously, I don't think it was a good idea to bring me down here." Edward says turning on his side and looking at me, "I'm so tempted to take this couch and run it's not even funny."

"You better not," Alice says coming back with a tray of four cokes in glasses setting it down on the coffee table sandwiched by the couch, "or you'll owe me precisely eight thousand nine hundred and forty five dollars." She finishes with a nod.

"Seriously?" Jasper asks shocked

Alice shrugs, "It was custom made."

"I believe it." Edward says

* * *

It's almost the end of the movie, some action flick, and me and Edward are wrapped around each other like koala bears. Jasper and Alice didn't even make it halfway through the movie before she took him into her room.

He's got his hand under my shirt over my bra kneading my breast while I have my hand brushing his happy trail under his. We've been kissing, touching, stroking for the past thirty minutes. Each touch getting bolder with each minute that goes by.

I finally pull back when he raises my shirt long enough to pull a bra cup down and glide his tongue across a nipple. Sending a shot of heat through my body.

"C'mon." I say pulling him to his feet and leading him to the other bedroom.

Closing the door it's dark but I know where everythings at. I grab his hand and lead him to the bed, sitting on it and pulling my shirt off. I place my hands on his waist under his shirt as he kicks his shoes off and pulls on the back of his shirt to drop it on the floor.

I lean in and place a kiss on his trail feeling his abs flex as I do so. He gently pushes me down by my shoulder leaning over me and placing kisses on my neck, down my breasts and my stomach. He hooks my legs around his waist before sliding us both up the bed by his hips. I lift my head on a pillow and he places his thigh between mine.

"Tell me what you want baby." Is his breathy whisper on my neck

I can't, I really can't. So I moan when he takes my bra off and takes my nipple fully into his mouth. Sucking on it like it's his last meal. Whithering underneath him as he unbuttons my pants and slides his hand down my panties finding my lips soft and wet.

I help him slide my pants and panties off so he can get to me more easily.

"Fuck." He whispers harshly against my hardened nipple.

He slides his hand down lower finding my opening and slowly sliding a finger inside. I gasp and moan.

"Like that?" He asks sliding his tounge against my other nipple while moving his finger in and out.

"Yeah." I whisper

He slides another finger in, stretching me open slightly curling his fingers and making my back arch on the bed with a gasp. Leaning up and watching my face to see what feels good. Kissing my neck slowly while his fingers hit a spot that I know can make me come if he keeps it up.

He knows what he's doing. Skilled with the advantage of him being the only college boy I have been with.

"Your pussy is tight baby." He whispers in my ear, "I can't wait to put my cock in there, feel it gripping me."

I feel it in my stomach, my muscles tightening and my breathing getting heavier with each word he whispers. I'm about to come and I know I'm going to lose it when I do.

"Come for me girl." He says as he twists his fingers and furiously slams them in me.

I do, I come so hard I let out a short yell of "Edward." my back arches off the bed and my vision blacks out.

Best orgasm ever, hands down.

I'm breathing heavy when my vision comes back. He's got his jeans and boxers off sliding a condom down his length. Which is just as generous as the rest of him.

He places both hands down beside my head on the bed and leans down kissing my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck fisting my hands in his hair.

"Good?" He asks, pulling back a little to look down at me brushing stray hairs on my forehead away.

"So good." I whisper bringing his lips back down to mine.

"Mmm." He slides his length in me, making me cry out with a moan. "God you feel good." He whispers leaning up on his elbows while his hips move between mine slowly. Getting us both used to the feeling.

My breathing coming out in pants everytime he enters me, hands exploring his broad chest and back. I pull my legs up to wrap around his waist and we both groan. He hits it deeper this way.

He leans back, hands on my thighs keeping my legs around his waist as he rolls his hips against mine. Creating a delicious friction against my clit, speeding up his thrusts.

I've never been fucked this way, and he can tell, by how I start to tighten around him while he keeps hitting a spot that he just touched with his fingers moments ago.

"There?" He asks, while speeding up even more, the sound of skin slapping skin getting louder as he pummels me.

"Oh my god, yes." I groan

He brings his thumb to my clit rubbing hard and fast, "One more baby, I want to feel you come around me before I let go."

And that does it, I'm gone moaning and thrashing, losing my vision to white instead of black this time. I see stars.

I barely register his harsh curse and loss of rhythm as he follows soon after me. My name out of mouth as he comes.

We collapse on the bed spent and sated, him kissing my neck under my jaw before pulling out with a wince. Still trying to get my breathing back to normal I point the way to the bathroom thats connected to the room so he can get rid of the condom.

* * *

I must've dozed off because next thing I know I'm being woken up by a soft knock on the door.

"Bella?" Alice's voice seeps through the door, "The guys have to get going before mom and dad see the extra car parked outside."

"Alright." I answer voice hoarse from sleep and too much use.

I plop my head down back on Edwards shoulder, he's looking at me through the dim light coming from the basement window. Sleepy eyed and adorable. I don't even know what to say right now, this moment is so comfortable and warm. It feels like if I said anything right now it would ruin the moment.

Edward breaks it first. He gives me three short kisses, lingering a bit on the third.

"Guess I should get dressed and get going." He says seeming a little bit torn.

"Yeah." I say

We both get out of the bed and get dressed. Me getting a pair of lounge pants from the dresser and a shirt from the closet. Him in last nights clothes.

We all walk outside to Edwards car Jasper and Alice on the passenger side me and Edward on the drivers. It's getting light out that time when the birds are chirping and there's still dew on the grass. It's peaceful and quiet.

"Can I have your number?' Edward asks me leaning on his car.

"Of course." I say and rattle off my numbers while he types it in his phone.

"So I was thinking while we were getting dressed," he begins

"You mean you weren't watching me get dressed?" I tease

"Well that too," he grins, "but I was thinking about taking you out later this weekend if you want, we could go to the movies or out to eat."

"I would like that." I say softly, "Just text me or call either one." I shrug

"C'mere." He says, and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head on his chest. I like this, this... just being together comfortably.

"You ready to go man?" Jasper says.

Edward sighs with a kiss to my forehead, "Yeah." He says to Jasper, "I'll call you." He whispers in my ear before letting me go.

Alice and I watch the Volvo leave before turning and going back in the house

"So... good night?" She asks with a grin.

I grin back thinking about it, "Yeah, good night." And we both dissolve in giggles letting our inner teenager out.

I love carnivals.

* * *

So yea, there's that... Reviews are lovely

I want to do a Fic Rec as well hopefully I'm good enough to do one now

**Ruthless and Ivory by MujerN** - Awesome action packed story that I cannot stop reading over and over. With a Carlisle that you wanna kill, and an damn near invincible Edward. It's awesome check it out.


End file.
